Talk:"By Ural's Hammer!"
This will be great with a minion master around. 74.102.241.126 10:05, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, looks like one of the useful new skills. 84.136.189.80 10:09, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::This is like the opposite to IWAY... wow im amazed.124.177.71.100 03:36, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Did anyone test if dead allies count as being <50% ? Sadie2k 22:13, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::No testing necessary. If it doesn't state that it counts dead allies, it doesn't. If I remember right, the only skills doing that are IWAY and "Retreat!". -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 19:26, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Wait a minute... it does +25% damage for EACH ally/party member under 50%?! Then if say your whole party is under 50% you do 25%*7, 175% more damage? Meteor shower does say 100 damage, intensity, elemental lord and glyph raising it to say 150, with 175% you'll do 262.5 damage per wave, 787.5 per total. That's from ONE spell, from ONE party member. Serious ownage here or is it just my math or logic that sucks? ;p --Cosmitz 10:00, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::no, it says X seconds OF +2 health regen and +25% damage, which means if your entire party is counted for activation (7 people) you would get 35...70 seconds of +2 health regeneration and +25% damageViruzzz The number of dead allies boosts the time duration, not the health regen or the dmg bonus (or that's how I read it) -Ezekiel 10:33, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :It's <50% HP, not dead. 80.5.218.160 14:18, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :: "Minions and are not counted for this skill" Change plz :< 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::: just tested again, and dead party members DO count, maybe an undocumented bugfix? Minions however dont count. Does this stack with IWAY? If so, when someone dies, you could "By Ural's Hammer! I Will Avenge You!" It would be interesting to test for. 71.33.53.125 15:48, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Question: (I know, horribly long after every1 else has left) does this increase in damage include SPELL damage? Or does it, like most Damage Increasing skills, only increase the amount you deal when you attack? Also, does it count YOU if YOU are below 50% health? --69.143.6.8 21:30, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :I think the fact it counts dead allies makes sense. They are, after all, below 50% health, right? ZanderArch 05:19, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Spoiler note I hadn't done this quest, and never knew Ural would die, and after reading the notes, the "surprise" is spoiled.... Spoiler tag perhaps, for the others not wanting to know that? --84.24.206.123 09:45, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Same with me! :] Plz put up a spoiler note someone. Axel Trivia Actually it also similar to "By Moraddin's hammer!" which is a common dwarven phrase in DnD (since Moraddin is the generic dwarven god there...) edem 03:40, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Seconded! 85.81.126.123 20:28, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::I've seen Galaxy Quest more often than I've played DnD, so I first thought of "By Grabthar's Hammer", and since there is already a Grabthar's_Hammer, that might be a more plausible inspiration. -Valkor the Confused 03:26, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::Considering the behavior of the shout and the fact that a *lot* of people have added the Galaxy quest thing, can we at least leave the possiblity in the trivia? -Valkor the Confused 04:32, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Let's just leave it, it'll save us the revert wars. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:33, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Nope. A lot of people have vandalized Gaile Gray, but that doesn't mean we leave their changes in. 04:34, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::It isn't vandalism, it's just random trivia that half of the people are 100% sure is true and the other half are 100% sure is false. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:36, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Actually, I'm just leaving a hidden note saying it isn't a reference, that's a good way to end revert wars. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:38, 23 March 2008 (UTC) (resetting indentation) just thought i would mention that "by moradin's hammer" (with the quotation marks only came up with 112 results on google, while "by grabthar's hammer" came up with 12,900 results. i think it's safe to say that it's probably not a reference to "by moradin's hammer" simply because of obscurity, and since Grabthar's_Hammer is already in the game, it's something the developers are already aware of.-- 17:48, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm going to have to go with "It's not a reference!" Because, that is so out of the way and slightly confusing. Besides, it's not that uncommon for someone to say something like that. We're talking about a bunch of videogame nerds here... You can trace that saying all the way back to the original Dungeons and Dragons books series. Dagotta 22:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Buffed Now this skill completely outclasses Intensity in every way :/ Already brought it up on GWW. --Macros 02:47, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Well intensity may be better in the case you farm with Symbiosis for extra health. Big Bow 06:48, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Minions is that note still true? =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:26, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :?... [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 19:52, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::Is there any reason it wouldn't be true? Test it out yourself if you really think it would have changed for some reason. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:00, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::Heh, I assumed it would have been a bug. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 22:08, 17 September 2008 (UTC)